


Adventures In Camping

by SpaceyAgent



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Again I'd like to stress the crack taken seriously tag here, Attempt at Humor, Celeste's very bad no good day, Chapter two is like so stupid it's kinda funny, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know how to write i'm normally an artist please don't be mean to me, Kinda ooc I'm so sorry, Kyoko is hot, The Author Regrets Everything, beach mention, camping is the fucking worst, chapter 2 rated h for horny but not enough for a M rating, chapter two was a mistake, coin-operated showers, i think, our school made our whole class go camping together au, the author really hates camping and you can tell, the rest of the class are mentioned, warning: bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceyAgent/pseuds/SpaceyAgent
Summary: Class 78 goes on a camping trip. It goes about as well as you'd think.I wrote this forever ago because I was mad about having to go on school camping trips and my girlfriend convinced me to post it. If you hate it, please direct your complaints to her
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 101





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing please don't be mean to me

It wasn’t necessarily that Kyoko Kirigiri doubted the school’s and by extension, her father’s decision to send her and her classmates into the wilderness to camp with little supervision, so much as she doubted some of her classmates' ability and experience dealing with the outdoors. When they had all made their way onto the bus, she had overheard Naegi explain the Oowada how the last time he’d been camping with his family he’d fallen into a patch of poison ivy and couldn't get rid of it for weeks, however it did reassure her a bit when Oogami informed them both that there would be no poison ivy in the area that they would be staying in.

There were some students however, that Kyoko had immediately regarded as a lost cause. Togami had shown up in his “everyday” suit saying that “a member of the Togami family must dress appropriately at all times” while Yamada had insisted on bringing his full computer and tablet set up, despite his classmate’s many remarks that they’d all lose power within a day with no way to charge them in the middle of nowhere. However, the worst offender by far seemed to be Celestia. She’d at least toned her daily look down a bit, her long hair tied back in a ponytail instead of her normal hairstyle and swapping out her normal skirt for a shorter, less over the top one. Unfortunately though she had still decided to wear those awful four-inch heels, which definitely placed her above her other unfortunate classmates as the most impractically dressed person in the group. She also noticed Celestia’s lack of a jacket and hoped she had one in the large suitcase she was making Yamada carry, as she didn’t think any of her classmates would take particularly well to having their jackets “mysteriously disappear” in the middle of the trip.

So far they’d made it about an hour at the campsite without any sort of major incident. Most of the group had set up their tents, while Hagakure tried to set up a flimsy looking hammock between two equally flimsy looking trees, and Maizono helped Oogami and Ishimaru set up for lunch. So far her group had yet to set up their tent, and it lay in a sad heep on the ground. Kyoko glanced around trying to find a member of her tent group that might actually know how to set the damn thing up, but as Asahina had already jumped in the water and Maizono and Oogami where busy with the food, leaving Celestia, who seemed to be having some kind of heated debate with Kuwata near the edge of the water, and Kyoko figured she wouldn’t be much help. Deciding to let the tent go un-assembled for now, the detective made her way over to a picnic table where a sopping wet Asahina was talking to Nagi. She’d made her way about halfway to the table when she heard a long string of curses and a loud splash from the lake. She whipped around, immediately recognizing the voice and made her way over to the lake, quicker than she expected she would have on a given day, usually she’d just let Asahina deal with this kind of thing. She reached the edge of the lake ignoring Leon’s worried remarks of “I swear I didn’t push her dude, she just fell!” and looking over the edge to see a very disgruntled Celestia holding onto a nearby rock for dear life. 

“You were a disaster waiting to happen in those heels you know? They definitely aren't suitable for a camping trip” Kirigiri remarked looking down at the girl in the water below her. 

“Oh I am aware now Kyoko dear, but I pride myself on looking presentable at all times you see? Now would you please assist me to get back on land? I am not a particularly good swimmer...” Kyoko swore she could almost hear Celestia’s accent falter and even drop on the last line but she didn’t bother to mention it, climbing down the rocks to pull the other girl out of the water.

“Where’s your luggage? I can find you some dry clothes” Kyoko said, leading Celestia towards the now set up tent. “Yamada should have put it in the tent..” The detective had definitely noticed Celestia’s missing accent now, as well as a slight shakiness in her voice. Those she attributed to the shock of falling in the water, which must have been multiplied by the fact that she probably couldn’t swim. This did not explain however, how tightly Celestia seemed to be gripping Kyoko’s flannel shirt around her like a blanket, or how the gambler turned her head and shrunk away from anyone that walked past them.

When they entered the tent, Kyoko sat down on the multitude of blankets no doubt put there by Oogami and Maizono who’d presumably set up the tent, and turned around so Celestia could remove her wet clothes. She fiddled with a zipper on one of the sleeping bags, lost in thought while she waited for Celestia to get changed, and turned around to see the other girl finish doing up the last two buttons of a fresh shirt, with a blanket and Kyoko’s shirt still draped over her shoulders.

“I have finished changing, you can go now I do not need anymore help” Celestia spoke, breaking the silence in the tent, turning back around to face her bags. 

It was only then that Kyoko noticed her hair. It was short, and still damp from the lake. The detective had suspected Celestia’s elaborate hairstyles had been fake since the beginning but this was the first time she’d actually seen the other girl without her extensions. Celestia’s short hair was cute this way, she thought, and pictured running her fingers through the other girls hair, as she imagined it was probably just as soft as it looked when it was dry.

“Are you not going to come back outside?” The detective spoke and the Celestia turned around slightly to face her “ No, I have to fix myself up first, I cannot have my classmates seeing me in such an unsightly state” she then pulled a towel out of her suitcase, wiping off the remainder of her makeup off. 

‘’I don’t think you look unsightly” the words left Kyoko’s mouth before she even thought about it, and the gambler turned to face her with a slightly annoyed and confused look on her face. With her normal heavy makeup gone, Kyoko could see the light freckles that dotted Celestia’s nose and cheeks. She thought they were actually quite cute, and momentarily wondered why the other girl chose to cover them up.

“Well I have an image to maintain, and it is already hard enough to keep that up out here” Celestia began to re-apply her face makeup “I very well cannot let our classmates see me when I do not look quite up to the standard, now can I?”

“Then why allow me to see you like this? I could just as easily expose your secrets to the rest of the class, and who's to say I won’t?” The detective inquired.

“Well it is not as if I had a choice in the matter Kyoko, you looked at me the moment you pulled me out of the lake,” the girl turned to face Kyoko, an annoyed look on her face. “And besides, the illusion will be shattered the moment they all see me, my hair extention came off in that damn lake and there is really no coming back from that…” her words trailed off as she went back to applying her makeup.

“But then why bother in the first place? It must be quite difficult to keep up and there is no point in hiding these things when they are so easily discovered when one gets close enough.”

“It is not as if it is a choice, Kyoko it is simply necessary to keep my appearance up, I cannot have people see me like this, some of us are not as gifted with a natural charm as yourself or that idol girl.” Kyoko detected a slight edge in her voice as well as the same shakiness from before. “We cannot all be born perfect, some of us have to cover up how ugly we really are.”

Celestia turned to face away from her ,but not before she caused the almost undetectable trembling of the other girl’s lower lip, and continued to talk, voice audibly shaking now. “I could not subject our classmates to seeing the real me, what is under all the makeup, that would be cruel to them to force them to look at me in such an ugly state, and besides I do not know that I could handle the insults, even if I know what they are saying is true…”

Kyoko watched as Celestia curled further into the blanket in the very un-Celestia type way, not even attempting to wipe away the few tears that slowly rolled down her face, leaving tracks the makeup she’d only just applied.

“And now I am going to have to face them… like this… I don’t want them to see me Kyoko… i’m ugly and they’ll laugh I can't go back out-” Her words were cut off by a small sob as she buried her face in her arms, making no effort to continue speaking.

Kyoko sat there, unsure of what exactly to do in this situation, comfort and reassurance had never been her strong suit. As she thought about it, it was definitely more of Naegi or Asahina’s thing, but something inside her hurt seeing the usually calm and composed gambler in such a vulnerable position, that after briefly thinking about what one of her more socially competent friends would do in this situation, she, abit slightly awkwardly, moved to wrap her arms around Celetia’s shoulders, which were quite visibly shaking now. The other girl, seeming surprised by Kyoko's actions, stiffend slightly as if trying to hold back her tears, but eventually almost fell, burying her head in Kyoko’s shoulder and almost crying harder than before, arms clenched tightly around the detective.

A few minutes passed like this before Celestia spoke again, voice broken by sobs, almost unintelligible at this point, “I’m sorry y-you have to look at this part of me...d-don’t worry about hating me I hate it when i’m like this too.. Just please..I c-can’t let them see me…” her words trailed off and she hid her face in Kyoko's shoulder once again.  
They sat in silence on the floor in the tent for a few minutes, as Celestia's cries subsided into soft whimpers and then to nothing, as Kyoko felt her relax and begin to compose herself. The detective felt Celestia pull away from her to sit up on her own, still shaking a bit as she tried to wipe the ruined makeup off her face.

“Celestia, here, let me help you, you're shaking and we'll have twice the trouble if you hurt yourself”  
The gambler lowered her hand, mumbling a soft “sorry…” as Kyoko wiped mascara off her cheeks with her jacket sleeve, her eyes still teary and threatening to overflow again at any moment.

“Taeko...Taeko Yasuhiro... it's my real name. It's an ugly name for a pathetic loser but I guess that's what I am now...or what I've always been ...I'm sorry if I don't match up”

Kyoko was quiet, taking in what Celeste, no Taeko had just told her. The other girl seemed to be telling the truth, her lack of an accent and the audible nervousness in her voice gave that much away. Kyoko momentarily thought that it felt good to have the gambler trust her and how warm it felt to embrace her. She broke out of her trance however when Taeko spoke “Kyoko please don't tell them... about all this...” The girl looked at her from the ground with a sad look, close to crying again. “I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up with all of this out here but I didn't expect my efforts to be this much of a failure….”

Kyoko wrapped her arm around Celete's shoulders pulling her into a one armed hug as they both rested against one of the bags before she spoke.  
“I think it's a very cute name, it may be more common than Celestia Ludenberg but it is beautiful nonetheless.” Kyoko held her tighter as she looked at the floor “If you I've seen in these few moments in an indication I'm sure that the real you is even better than your facade. I enjoy your company Taeko, I think you're amazing.”

Taeko was silent before she looked up at Kyoko, her eyes puffy and still slightly damp, her face betraying all the emotions she usually worked so hard to hide. “Are you...sure? About all that there's not really… anything to enjoy about Taeko-about me… I'm pathetic for doing all of this if I was actually who I said I was I won't be this awful, being seen like this is going to ruin me I'll a laughingstock once they all find out...god I really am horrible-” 

“Can I kiss you?” Taeko was startled as Kyoko's words cut her off mid sentence. 

“Kyoko… is this a joke? Especially after what you've seen just now I'm... clearly not worthy of your affections…”

“I wasn't joking,” Kyoko took Taeko's cheek with one hand, bringing the other girl's face closer to her's. “I only asked because I didn't want to take advantage of the trust you've put in me…”

Taeko's expression softened and she brought her eyes to meet Kyoko's and the detective could have sworn she caught a trace of a smile on her lips. “...if it's not a joke then I would love that Kyoko.”  
Kyoko closed the gap between the two of them planting her lips on Taeko's. The gamblers lips were still salty from tears but soft and warm and Kyoko could smell hints of her perfume that wasn't washed off in the water. Eventually they separated, Taeko wrapping her arms around Kyoko's waist and pulling her closer.

“I don't particularly enjoy the campfire so I can stay with you and keep you company if you'd like that, you won't have to face the others for a few hours”

“I'd like that. I quite enjoy your company Kyoko if you don't mind that is..” 

Celeste seemed to have calmed down, resting her head on Kyoko's chest and closing her eyes, the faint outlines of mascara tears still present on her cheeks. A small smile graced Kyoko's lips, the girl looked relaxed for the first time since the trip had been announced, she thought but her expression dropped when she realized the other girl's calm expression would vanish the minute she was forced to see her classmates. She had never been very good at comforting or being there for people but seeing Celes so calm as she slept made her happy. The detective let out a sigh and decided to join the gambler in sleeping, sorting out the rest could wait for tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a mistake

Celeste stood in the small concrete stall of the coin-operated shower. Her classmates had decided to go to the beach for some ungodly reason---as if she hadn't already had enough water for the next year and a half at least, but she'd at least made an appearance with Kyoko. She hadn't gotten anywhere near the water, but she'd sat on the sand and watched the others have fun. She'd also made Kyoko apply sunscreen to her back but she still had a sinking suspicion she'd wake up with a sunburn the next day, or worse more freckles to cover up. She'd seen Kyoko staring at her freckles the day before and wondered if Kyoko found them as ugly as she did. She got her shirt almost over her head before she heard a knock on the door.

“Who is it?” She spoke loudly assuming it was one of her classmates. “It's Kyoko, I forgot to bring change, can I come in?” “Yes, I do not mind, give me just a minute.” She slipped her shirt back over her head and opened the door for Kyoko who was dripping wet from the ocean, her long ponytail flowing down her back and her swimsuit clinging to her toned abs. Celeste felt her face flush and looked downward only to be met by perfect long, toned legs well accentuated by the detective's swimsuit.

“Taeko, are you ok? You look really red, don't tell me you got sun burnt, I thought I told you to put sunscreen on your face..” Kyoko took Celeste's cheek in her hand and Celeste tried her best to look somewhere other than the girl's stunning abs.

“I made sure to put it on my face like you said... I am sure it's just warm out” she broke the awkward eye contact with Kyoko to place the coins in the machine, enough for at least 10 minutes and prepared to turn on the faucet, only to turn around and see Kyoko Kirigiri, back facing her with her swimsuit halfway down her body around her hips. Celeste decided there and then that if she hadn't passed out from heatstroke yet she was definitely quite a bit closer now because that holy hell that ass had to be a blessing directly from Satan himself. The detective had toned back muscles Celeste didn't even know existed and it didn't help that she seemed to flex them as she turned on the shower. However Celes was even less prepared when Kyoko turned around allowing Celes a perfect view of her not large, but definitely decent sized, chest and oh my god those abs. Kyoko was going to be the death of her one day. “Oh Taeko, are you alright!?” Suddenly the girl was right next to her hands on her shoulders and completely naked. Celes could feel the heat on her face and the detective leaned in close to feel her forehead, not really knowing where to look.

“Yes dear I'm alright don't worry I'm just surprised, I didn't think you'd... remove your swimsuit in the shower..”

“It's a shower… I believe you are the odd one to be showering in clothes.” Kyoko looked the gambler up and down and Celes suddenly felt self-conscious of the white gym shirt and tracksuit pants she was wearing over her swimsuit.

“Shut up Kyoko I didn't want to sunburn, and besides not all of us can look as good as you” Celes made the mistake of looking down to break eye contact and her vision landed back on those stupid perfect abs. God Kyoko was hot, far hotter than she was certainly, she'd been dreading the beach trip for that very reason. Celes had never thought she was particularly attractive, especially next to the likes of Kyoko and Junko, and she wasn't exactly keen to show off her figure for the class to see.

Kyoko softly placed her hands on Celeste's shoulders, startling her out of her thoughts. “That's a bit of a shame, I was quite looking forward to seeing you in your swimsuit, you never come to gym class so I've never gotten a good look at you.”

 _Oh trust me there's a good reason for that_ , Celes thought grimly to herself. “It's a beach shower and this is what I wore to the beach Kyoko, I believe it is appropriate.” Unsurprisingly, this was not enough to ward off Kyoko's questions. “Please just take off your shirt and shorts at least, leaving them on would defeat the purpose of getting in here in the first place…”

“Fine I suppose… just don't expect anything special, there's a reason you don't see me in gym class you know? I don't look particularly good in more revealing styles...” Celes pulled the shirt over her head, revealing the pale skin of her midriff and a frilly black swimsuit top. Her shoulders and chest were dotted with light freckles, just like the ones Kyoko had seen on her face. She sighed before removing her tracksuit pants, placing them down carefully next the matching jacket. The detective felt her heart race as she took in the girl in front of her, running her gloved hands along the soft curve of the other girl's waist. The detective felt her face go slightly red as her vision shifted to her classmate's chest, her frilly black top framing her definitely more than modest sized chest.

"Hey detective, my eyes are up here you know" Slightly startled, Kyoko looked up to meet Celeste's bright red eyes, not failing to notice the slight blush on her cheeks.

"... I'm sorry… frankly, I'm surprised I remember you saying earlier how your chest size was unimpressive," she saw the Gambler's blush deepen and her normal poker face begin to slip into one of slight embarrassment "but that was clearly another one of your lies, because I'm quite impressed."

Celeste's red eyes widened and she hid her face in her hands, trying to hide her before the detective could see the embarrassment on her face. "I… w-wasn't lying… it's nothing to be impressed by, you've probably just never seen better…"

"Oh I'm not lying" Kyoko placed a hand on her chest, tracing the freckles on the girl's pale skin "and out of the two of us, I'd say I'm far more likely to tell the truth"

Celeste slowly drew her hands away from her face, looking up to meet Kyoko's eyes again. “Well, I hope the view was worth the trouble detective.” she spoke with a slight shakiness, her eyes faltering from Kyoko’s the minute she finished speaking. The gambler nervously twirled her hair around her finger as Kyoko looked her up and down slowly, an analytical expression on her face.

“You have so many freckles too…” Kyoko ran her gloved hands along the other girl's collarbone “not just on your face but on your chest and shoulders too… they're lovely, I wish I could see them more often.”

“You flatter me, they'd ruin my image if anyone else were to see... they're unsightly and the best I can do is cover them up” Celeste grabbed kyoko's hand, moving it away from her chest. The detective held her hand in return, moving her body towards the other girl, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek.

“On the contrary Miss Taeko I think they're quite cute, I'd be tempted to find out if I could kiss every single one.” Taeko felt color rise on her pale face, knowing that Kyoko was seeing how patchy and red her cheeks got when she blushed and considered hiding her face in her hands until Kyoko Kirigiri stopped being so goddamn smooth. She could feel the soft fabric of Kyoko's gloves travel down from her shoulders, trailing over her chest, and felt them move slowly across the soft skin of her midriff before resting on her waist and pulling her closer into the detective's arms. Taeko momentarily considered hiding her face again but the detective was faster, moving her bangs aside and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Taeko Yasuhiro… you're even more beautiful than I could ever imagine”

“Dear… while I appreciate the sentiment, the shower is out of quarters and... I’m cold…” Kyoko stared blankly at her companion, only now noticing the absence of the warm water, and the rapid cooling of the small room. She suppressed a shiver, reaching for her towel on the other side of the room.

“I suppose we should be going, it is a little cold...” Drying off and pulling on her clothes on, she went to reach for her jacket, but found nothing there.

"You are the reason I am cold, so It it only fair for you to compensate me for my discomfort, is it not?" Surprised by the sudden reappearance of the girl's accent, Kyoko turned around to see Taeko, wearing the jacket in question under her own one, looking at her with a sly smile on her face. 

"Well I suppose you do have a point... I guessed we'd better get going."


End file.
